Dorian Webb/Planning
=Soundtrack= *7 Years - Lukas Graham *Knee Socks - Arctic Monkeys *One Call Away - Charlie Puth *Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots *Habits Of My Heart - Jaymes Young *This Town - Niall Horan =Aesthetic= ---- Dorian Webb/Character Aesthetic Grey Spider The Reformer/The Investigator *(b. December 28th) Ed Skrein as a Tonkinese cat Geoff was a skilled Legilimens, it was a hard earned magical ability that members of his family were trained in after first sign of magic. Geoff was late bloomer, he began studying Legilimency much later than expected, still he flourished. The Webb family were socialites, and restaurateurs. He opened a few successful pop up restaurants, and have both a savory and dessert food truck in business at the same time. Priscilla, his mother, was a gifted mentalist who charmed her way onto the WASA (Wizarding Aeronautics and Space Administration) personnel by impersonating a Craft R&D Head. The Blackburn family were a dark strain of psychotics, and sociopaths. She trained as a Test Pilot after seducing the Director getting all the necessary signatures, and obliviating her memories before the rouse was discovered. He had a rough upbringing raised by a megalomaniacal mother, and a highly functioning alcoholic father. He never knew what to expect from his home life, he always knew it would be something bad. From minor injuries to hospital stays Dorian had it hard, his mother, and his father never hit him directly. He was always caught in the crossfire, an innocent bystander. He has been dragged by his hair, knocked against a wall, had cigarette butts flung at him, and had a vase smashed over his head. His parents possessed the gift of gab, and they wielded their silver tongues so flawlessly there were able to spin the truth behind Dorian's many injuries. There were never any charges of child endangerment brought against either of them. However, Dorian's mother was incarcerated, by MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America) for life when he was thirteen years old for various unrelated crimes. DorianWebb1.jpg DorianWebb2.jpg DorianWebb3.jpg Dream Job — Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch Manager Goals — Own a professional quidditch team stadium Hobbies — Quidditch, Woodwork, Gunsmithing/Shooting · Archery, Stickfighting/Knife fighting Pets Whitney (Barn Owl) Wand Holly Dragon Heartstring Boggart & Why — Hysterical Astasia - inability to move legs or walk in standing position Patronus — Spider (Protection, Resurrection) Patience, Being Receptive, Weaver of Reality, Balance, The Paths of Fate Patronus Memory — Amortentia & Why — Family Webb Family Dennis Quaid Ellen Barkin : Emily Didonato Thomas Brodie Sangster Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Slightly dysfunctional. |-|Dad= On the mend. Dorian's relationship with his father has been repaired over the years, it never will be what is should be. Compared to the past, their future once looked bright. Spider Webb :HC *Dorian and Shannon both come home from one of the few nights out they have ever had. To their suprise they come into find both his dad and her mom torturing little Gordie to their drunken amusement. *Dorian comes up from his workshop to find an eerily familiar scene play out before him. His dad has blacked out and Helen is beating Gordon senseless for something stupid and insignificant, like spilled milk or not picking up his toys/clothes. *Shannon and Dorian have to literally fight of their respective parent, who are in a current state of drunken oblivion, leading the four of them to do things they have never done before. Geoff dies in the struggle, both Dorian and Shannon are responsible. |-|Helen= Uh... Dorian's relationship with Helen is complicated. He knows that she, and his father have similarities in their past that go beyond being alcoholics in desperate need of serious help. |-|Shannon= Hm... Dorian's relationship with Shannon is much better than it appears to be. He hates her, she hates him. Nonetheless they protect one another, they always have. They also deny doing it out of love. |-|Gordon= Loved. Gordon is just a kid, he did not pick the broken family that he is a part of. Dorian and Shannon have at the least one common goal in life. Protect Gordon. |-|Ma= :: ... Dorian wanted to love his mother, but the more he thinks about her the worse he feels about what she did to him. He does try his hardest to save those good memories so they do not mingle with the bad ones. Relationship Status — Deliciously Single ''-wants to be married s o m e d a y-'' Orientation — Unknown (Polysexual · Heteroromantic) First Kiss — Ysabel Garcia (End of 2nd year) Virginity — Diana Clarke (Sixth Year) Physical Attraction — Beauty Personality Attraction — Confidence, Intelligence Love Language — Words of Affirmation Act Around Crush — Macho Flirting Skills — Protective Current Loves — Aurora Simmons Saffron Carter ''-he is in denial-'' Platonic Loves — Liam Madley, Clay Jenkins Possible Loves — Aurora Simmons Past Loves — Ysabel Garcia, Diana Clarke Kids — (Greyson Pratt with Diana Clarke) b. 2027 (Ambrose Bentley Carter with Saffron Carter) b. 2031 Marriage — Jealousy — Insanely =RP History= Dorian Webb/RPs |-|Webb Family= |-|Dorian= Category:Character Planning